uberstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RedlinerLEH
hey i am redline and I make edit in the pages! i love to make some contributes. see you around! i am prety good at uber but not really great as the some pro leik the redlienr, the #1 player which i name after. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mythic Edge page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RexDiamond (talk) 03:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Stop vandalising the UberStrike pages if you do not have the mental maturity to differentiate game talk and wiki talk. Please read our rules page before ruining the wiki further. Thanks a lot for causing trouble here. Hi RedlinerLEH I'm RexDiamond one of the Admin's for the wiki (Above comment was not me). I am sending you this message because some of your edits have been filled with improper grammer and and mistakes. It's cool that you are contributing to this wiki and thank you but when you edit pages please check your spelling and grammer. Example, 1. The AWP is a great sniper because of it's accuracy and power. 2. Yo AWP is the S#@T get some of that and kick some ass with that. Write like the first sentence not the second please. If you need any help on the wiki just ask. If your commenting then feel free to say what you want how you wan but when you edit a page keep it clear and accurate. Thank you RexDiamond (talk) 06:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________- Hello RexDiamond i understand im sorry i wrong in some grammers. pleese correct if they wrong but also i want realize you that i try doing my best to fix the favorite game of my place. i come from Asia that why my grammer mistaken lots. please do understand im try to do best and dont get angry at me becuase im only trying contriubte thank you rexdiamond i hope again you understanding REDLINERLEH "you come from Asia" is the only justification you can offer to your bad grammar? Well then, you must be very wrong. I'll have you know that I'm an Asian too, but I don't talk shit like you do. What you can do, though, is to undo all changes made by A Wikia Contributor to the normal one. Do that, and you will be forgiven partially for your actions. Forgiven by me, for that matter. ~RKZ First off I'm not angry at you at all, as Admin it's my job to make sure things are running well on the wiki and yes I will help you out with the grammer and other things. As for pages when you write pages on UberStike make sure what you are saying is all fact not opinionated, if I or any of the other writers see any mistakes they will most likely fix it once they see it (At least I will). Otherwise your cool. In short the rules are as followed, Write facts on pages, No vulgar or inappropriate post in the comments or the pages, Do your bess to keep the pages with proper grammer As far as comments go you can write your comments on pages how ever you like just no constant swearing. Do NOT erase information on pages please remember that, if a page needs to be erased I will be the judge of that just edit pages. I reversed the erased info on the Mythic Edge and The Sender pages. Follow these and you should be good to go. RexDiamond (talk) 00:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC)